


Not a creep, just curious

by housemartius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'...The first time we talked didn’t go so well...', Piper murmured, sulking, as she carefully moved the white curtains just a tiny bit so she could take another look at Calypso, who continued watering the flowers, seemingly oblivious to her neighbour’s shenanigans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a creep, just curious

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> im back with some more femslash bc our souls crave for it whether we know it or not. pipalypso this time in “my neighbor is smoking hot and i didn’t even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and i am dying inside” AU from tumblr. enjoy!

([inspiration post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus))

* * *

  _“So explain this to me just one more time: why in the world are you spying on your neighbour again?”_

Piper let out an irritated sigh.

“Because she’s in her garden wearing nothing but a bikini and she looks crazy hot in it!”

Piper McLean was currently kneeling on her bedroom floor, discreetly looking out her window, observing her new neighbour as she tended to the plants in her backyard.

This girl, Calypso she’d introduced herself, had moved in last week and ever since Piper had first laid eyes on her, she’d been mustering up the courage to go talk to her. Why she was so desperate to meet this girl though, she didn’t know..

_“And instead of going over to her place and offering your help, you’re just watching her like a creep? Smooth, Piper...”_

Piper could practically feel Annabeth rolling her eyes as they spoke with each other on the phone.

“Hey, I tried to already, remember? The first time we talked didn’t go so well...”, Piper murmured, sulking, as she carefully moved the white curtains just a tiny bit so she could take another look at Calypso, who continued watering the flowers, seemingly oblivious to her neighbour’s shenanigans.

_“Yeah, I know. You made a fool of yourself. What else is knew?”_

Piper sulked even more, as the memory of that painful day came rushing back to her.

She’d been at home watching TV, enjoying her saturday like any other college kid would, stuffing herself with a nice veggie pizza. And then the doorbell rang.

Thinking it might be Percy, as he sometimes dropped by unexpectedly to hang out, she went to open the door in a hurry to let him in; but when she did, she was surprised to see someone else other than her friend standing there.

Piper blinked several times, to make sure her eyes were not betraying her, but they were playing no tricks on her: in front of the awestruck brunette was perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, for some of the friends Piper had were quite the knock-outs too.

The first thing Piper noticed though, were her eyes. They were warm and dark, contrasting gorgeously with her caramel hair. As she took in the rest of the girl’s appearance, she realized that she could not look away, no matter what.

And then the memory gets a bit foggy. Piper remembered stuttering a lot and answering Calypso’s questions rather incoherently; she’d been so mesmerized by her laughter and melodic voice, she’d hardly paid any attention to the words that had come out of her mouth (and what a pretty mouth it was); and when she’d waved her goodbye from her own front door after the conversation, Piper had just stood there looking stunned and waving back, even after Calypso had already disappeared into her house.

Oh,  _god_. She really had made a fool of herself...

“Let’s reduce the sass a bit, shall we? That wound’s stil a bit fresh.”

Annabeth gave a hearty laugh and for once, Piper wished she’d called Reyna instead. She may not be a relationship expert but she’d provide her with actual, helpful advice. But not before she’d had her share of laughter at Piper’s expense, Piper realized with a frown.

_“Sorry, couldn’t help it. I mean, this is just so... unusual. Piper McLean, afraid to talk to a girl? I never thought I’d live to see this day.”_

At this, Piper sat against the wall and turned her full attention to Annabeth’s words.

“What do you mean?”

She didn’t know how, but she was absolutely certain Annabeth was smiling widely on her end of the line.

_“Oh, come on! You flirt with every girl you know! It’s your thing!”_

Piper thought about that for a second. Well, yeah, it was true. When she felt comfortable enough around a female she’d drop pick up lines back and forth and give surprise hugs and the occasional smooches whenever they appeared in front of her. And when she felt  _really_  comfortable, she’d step it up a notch, and go full on player on them. That’s where friends like Annabeth and Reyna currently found themselves, much to their annoyance.

“Yeah, but I don’t mean it... I never expect anyone to take that seriously, ya know? It’s like you said, it’s my ‘thing’...”, Piper answered.

Annabeth sighed loudly and Piper could tell she was about to drop a wisdom bomb (as she liked to call her friend’s eye opening, life changing advices) on her.

_“Have you ever thought it might be more than just a ‘thing’?”_

Piper blinked, not sure she’d understood what her blonde friend had meant with that.

“Huh?”

_“Piper...”_

Oh no, here it comes...

_“Do you like girls?”_

Silence.

Piper sat there, one hand holding her phone to her ear, the other one around her knees, and stared hard at the opposite wall, lost in thought.

“I...”, she started to say, but ended up closing her mouth instead.

She had never experienced anything with a girl, except friendship. All her shameless flirting didn’t count. She’d never wanted to go out with another girl, or kiss another girl.

Or had she?...

Piper closed her eyes, rested her head against the cold wall.

Was it possible that Annabeth was trying to make her realize that the way Piper acted around other women, her “thing”, was actually her subconscious' subtle way of telling the brunette she felt some sort of attraction to them?

Piper looked out her window once more, watching as Calypso stretched her arms, probably sore from holding a bucket full of water for so long, and happily made her way towards a small chair and table she’d set up by the multicoloured flowers that filled her pretty garden.

“It’s possible.”, she smiled, suddenly feeling relaxed and strangely at peace.

Annabeth soflty sighed through her nose and allowed Piper a few moments of gentle and comfortable silence.

Until she decided to drop another wisdom bomb on her friend.

_“You do know she’s totally wearing a bikini because she knows you’re watching her, right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a little rushed. just wanted to get this out of my system... im glad the muse has finally decided to bless me once again.
> 
> sorry if my approach to to piper's realization of her own personal feelings seems kinda off. idk how to write femslash that well. not when it gets more deep like it did here. sorry...
> 
> hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
